A Sparrow learns to fly
by Emjaza241
Summary: REPOSTED After Grace leaves the Pearl, Jack and his family head towards Port Royal to see familiar faces. Alena, jack's daughter, meets Rose, daughter of Will and Elizabeth. Also Rose's twin brother Jamie, they become good friends, and Alena manages to get both of them dragged into a hell of a pirate life. Jack/Angelica. Jack Daughter FanFic
1. Chapter 1

_A Sparrows Learns To Fly (read description at bottom vvvv)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC_

* * *

"Why would you say that? I'm 19, nearly 20!" shouted a frustrated Grace launching a book at the wall.

"It's not that you're wrong, sweetheart, it's just I don't think you're ready yet"

It was a light summer evening; the warm Caribbean sun was setting on the horizon producing a warm orange glow in the gentle sky. The atmosphere seemed perfect except for the fact that Grace and mum were arguing yet again. Life on the Pearl was good, but certain people have issues dealing with other people's opinions, especially ones that come from the Sparrow family.

I was leaning against the railing of the pearl watching father give orders to the crew I had to admit that he was a good captain, but quite possessive over his ship. Jack Sparrow was definitely one of those people who stood out of the crowd with his dark long features and his attire, not to mention he was the most famous pirate in the Caribbean, rather infamous. Being his daughter, I was technically famous too.

Meanwhile I could hear mother and Grace fighting in the cabin, since last month I am never ever getting involved with those two, again. I had to find that out the hard way where I had accidentally got in the way of Grace's terrible temper tantrums. A long white scar sat permanently on my arm.

Dad walked over with a mischievous grin on his face; he leaned against the rail and folded his arms

"Who do ye think will win?" he asked

I resisted rolling my eyes and smiled "you know I don't think it's a good idea to say, you may regret it later" I answered seriously, Mum would kill him if she knew he was playing games.

He frowned and gazed down at his feet. "What do ye mean?"

"Well supposedly you let it slip to mum that while they were fighting we were messing around instead of helping her? Especially you, you are on her bad side" I answered my eyes gleaming with amusement with the look he had on his face; it had changed from cheekiness to shock.

"Well I don't see what the problem is" he muttered quietly looking towards his cabin, I followed his gaze. After a few moments he jumped up.

"Ah me cabin!" obviously realising the damage that would be left after.

As he started walking, Grace swung the door open and come marching up to us. Her hair blowing behind her, she did look slightly different from me.

Grace had long curly hair that was nearly to her waist it was practically black like dads, she was mostly like mum with her short temper and personality but had dad's humour. My hair was chest length. It was dark brown and wavy and I feel like I'm small for my age, I was more like dad. But looked more like mum.

"I'm leaving." Grace said bluntly

"Oh. I see" answered dad expectantly "I knew that was coming, it was bound to happen sooner or later." He almost whispered. My heart dropped into my stomach.

Tearfully she took a deep breath said "I want to leave the Pearl, I'm old enough now to go an' explore on my own and get me own ship"

I knew they were arguing about something big but nothing this big. My sister is leaving me!

"What?" I felt hurt.

"I'm sorry"

"Ye can't go" I protested "you want to be by yourself? What happens if it doesn't work out, ye would need to find a crew, a ship and everything else!" I said using dramatic hand gestures.

She blinked at me and sighed "Well I "discussed" it with mum, I'm sure…father?" she now looked at him with innocent eyes.

He looked at her, thinking what would be best thing to say which would save his neck. He started shuffling on his feet uncertainly.

"Well, aye, I guess, I was the same at your age, always seeking an adventure"

Her eyes grew wide "Oh, thank you father! She said excitedly, she jumped up and down and skipped away towards the front end of the ship."

I couldn't help but smile, it wasn't that long ago since my brother was doing the same, he had left about a year ago. I guess one day a sparrow has to be set free. Beside I'm next to leave.

I saw mum walk out her cabin rubbing her eyes. She walked over and sighed looking at the floor, she wrapped her arms round herself.

"Well I guess that's two now" she sniffed.

"Don't worry luv" answered father softly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry mum, you still have me" I replied cheerfully breaking their hug and looking up smiling the smile that mum always loved since I was very young. I loved it when my parents would hug; it made me feel more secure.

I gave a small smile, I was still thinking about reality. My siblings clearly couldn't wait to leave but I wouldn't mind staying here where my real home was. I didn't know being free meant leaving your family.

"Left with the troublesome one now aren't we?" mum laughed "you are all changing every day!"

"They sure are" Jack said thoughtfully looking down at his daughter, he ruffled my hair. I pushed him away playfully and laughed.

"Captain!" called Gibbs

"Aye?" he asked, turning around to look at Mr Gibbs

"Land up ahead Jack, we should be there soon" he said grinning.

"Alright remember to dock the Pearl where she is hidden, we don't want any of the navy on our tails savvy?"

"Aye captain!" the crew replied

Grace and I were looking out towards the horizon. It looked like a town with lots of people rushing around they had certain jobs that needed to be down. While others were strolling in rather posh outfits around town.

Where are we actually going?" Grace called over her shoulder, eyes still on the town in front.

Well, we are currently sailing towards Port Royal" Jack said setting his hat on his head. "We are going to visit some of my old friends!" he stated proudly.

* * *

**Hey everyone, If any old readers are reading this then I'm just here to say that I am reposting this story. I deleted it because there were mistakes just with the general plot line as well as some other things, so NOW I am aiming to upload at least one chapter a day, I'll try ;) and even better than before. I may have changed it slightly but that is because my writing has sort of… matured in a way and has improved. So, Yeah!**

**And to any new readers: heeey there and welcome, I hope you enjoy it, it is a Jack's daughter fanfic. I know it's not everyone favourite of a POTC story, so please, if ya don't like don't read. No hate **

_Emjaza241 ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Swann Mansion_

The pearl was docked safely out of sight, around the cliffs just in case there were any problems with Norrington snooping round and interfering.

Dad, Mum, Grace and I went ashore; Gibbs went as well, but to stock up on new supplies that were needed on the ship. Dad specifically told him secretly to get plenty of rum, as Port Royal sold the best rum in the Caribbean.

I soaked up the scene of Port Royal; well it was definitely different from Tortuga that was for sure. Mum had told me to look less "piratey" at the time I thought she was nuts, but now it seemed logical in this area.

"Right Grace, you can go now if ye like" father said gesturing towards the town, but catching the look from mum he quickly said. "But Grace maybe it's best if you come with us to the Swann mansion."

"Alright then, I don't really see the point" she answered, watching a man who was sorting out crates. She started walking ahead.

"Well, we want you to meet them in case you get into any trouble, and in which case ye probably will" Mum said following her rather closely.

I hung back, as I watched as women wearing dresses walked around linking arms with each other and chatting, with their children running in front. Some men were dashing around doing jobs and going in and out of shops. Some were merely talking and laughing just standing around which was pretty pointless. As we walked deeper into the town, I could see a mansion at the top of a small hill.

"What sort of friends do you have dad?" I asked.

He spun round on the spot with his trademark grin "Something ye won't expect from me. Darlin' don't worry, they're a friendly bunch"

"Let's just hope they would let us in there sweet home" Mum mumbled sarcastically, I reckon she was still a bit upset about Grace leaving, more than when Liam left.

We were now at the mansion, when Grace eagerly pounded on the front door. I rolled my eyes at her excitement.

A tall man with dark hair and eyes appeared in front of us. His eyes widened greatly and he had a big smile on his face.

"Hello" he chuckled, astonished to see the whole Sparrow family on his doorstep.

His skin was slightly golden from the Caribbean sun and he also had facial hair making him look quite dashing.

"Will!" exclaimed Jack " haven't seen ye in a while, mate, how's life keeping?"

"Oh! hello Jack, we certainly weren't expecting you, and this must be Angelica, my ,my Elizabeth will be happy to meet you " he smiled "come through."

I noticed that we had to walk through lots of doors, in which…. led to rooms… with even more doors, Just to get to this lady called Elizabeth.

"And I see the family is increasing" said Will as we walked through a very large looking lounge.

He was looking towards me and Grace, trailing behind.

"Yes, this is Grace and Alena" answered mum.

"Nice to meet you" Will nodded with a polite smile.

"Pleasure" I said, suddenly realising that Grace also said the same thing. I looked at her questionably then we both chuckled.

I always got on well with my big sister, she always kept me entertained whilst fooling around on the Pearl, it was a shame she wanted to leave.

Finally, I saw a woman sat down, she wore a huge dress and she had honey coloured hair that were in ringlets and went passed her shoulders, she had golden brown eyes that sparkled when she scanned everyone she also had a sweet smile. Had to admit, she was beautiful.

"Oh my" she gasped she stood up and walked towards us gracefully.

Dad didn't hesitate as he went forward boldly and launched into full conversation while I awkwardly took a seat, it was beginning to get slightly crowded.

Dad caught up with them while the rest of us began to get to know each other better. I really liked the Turners and no wonder dad liked them, Will had given him some rum which he was very pleased about. He was now lounging on a chair.

"Oh did we happen to mention? We also have a daughter "Elizabeth said softly

"And a son" will added "they are twins"

"Well I see you've been busy too then" Father smirked, his dark eyes gleaming. I sighed slightly embarrassed while Grace sat there with her mouth open.

Mum mocked "Jack don't be so forward. Will is not impressed" Jack snorted loudly in laughter.

She was right, he was squirming around uncomfortably,

"Was that necessary Jack?"

"Oh Will, calm down love, we're really not that high class" Elizabeth said laughing as she gave him a gentle shove.

Just then a girl around my age walked through the door, she didn't look so posh compared to her mother, her hair wasn't done up, it was Elizabeth's honey colour but slightly darker and wavier like Will's.

"Dad have you se-"

She stopped, almost glaring at us in shock

"Who are these people?" she questioned.

"Rose this is Jack, Angelica, Alena and Grace"

"Oh, hello" she gave a small smile, I waved at her jokily.

"They are the Sparrows" said Elizabeth

I saw her face lit up with enthusiasm "oh my gosh! Really? I have heard so much about you!"

"Yep it's us luv" replied father proudly starting to get up. "we would stay longer but I expect Gibbs will be wondering where we are" while they were talking and saying their goodbyes, I noticed Rose smiling at me in awe.

"you're their daughter!" she said quietly, but was so excited it came out louder than she anticipated.

I smiled " yes, I'm Ale-

"-I'm Grace" I glared at her in utter shock and annoyance

"Oh, er… yes I see also" Rose replied taken aback by her forwardness . She glanced at me.

I was slightly agitated "Grace weren't you leaving now, you know, the whole idea about life by yourself?"

I didn't want to be the annoying little sister that would tag along with my older siblings, as much as I loved her, Grace likes to be the centre of attention.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, what's the problem in that, aye?" Grace snapped.

Rose seemed to forget about the whole situation. "Wow, you must be so free to be a pirate, I'm restricted from saying certain words such as aye" Rose grumbled.

"Not really free there are some limitations" Grace said as she waved at Rose and I before she began walking off muttering to herself. She was strange at times but she was thankfully gone for the time being.

"She always has mood swings, I just learn to ignore it if possible."

"I understand" Rose said, I turned when I heard dad shout.

He was pacing the room and throwing his arms around wildly. "What?!, you have to be joking?" he asked nervously.

"No Jack, I don't joke" they were at the door now and fathers eye's were wide open in shock.

Mother wiped her brow "Elizabeth can you help?"

"What's happened?" I asked.

Dad was looking out the windows desperately and went to open the door.

Mother said "Norrington…. And the Pearl" she rushed out after him as he was already out the door

"Two things that don't mix well" Will said solemnly.

* * *

AND you will see what this is all about in the next chapter;)

I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think so far, with a review? Maybe? I know a certain pirate CAPTAIN would be very happy if you left one. It would be really helpful!

Emjaza241


End file.
